Indiana Jones and the Temple of the Tigers
by Canyon
Summary: Early 1937 - Indy has just acquired several artifacts from Japan and is on his way back to the United States until he receives a telegram from Marcus and the archaeologist finds himself in Siam on the hunt for a mask. There he will encounter an interesting artifact, and a certain tiger cub... Join Indy on another fun adventure as he makes his way through the Temple of the Tigers!
1. Chapter 1

Japan

Early 1937

Xiuhan Docks, evening

Indiana Jones was surrounded. Surrounded by boxes, that was. He had just spent the last few weeks in Japan, acquiring several artefacts for the latest Japanese exhibit that Marcus Brody was putting together. The various artefacts consisted of several scrolls, statues and masks. There were also quite a few smaller pieces that would be perfect for Marcus's exhibition. Yesterday at his hotel, Indy had received a very interesting telegram from Marcus informing him of a mask which was said to be located in Siam. The details had been a bit sketchy to say the least but as usual, after speaking on the phone with Marcus, who had given him more details, Indy found himself intrigued. He was now at the Xiuhan shipping docks, watching as the boxes of artefacts were carefully loaded onto one of the ships. The archaeologist planned to leave this evening after everything here was ship shape and Bristol fashion.

THE COMPANY WILL APPRECIATE SUGGESTIONS FROM ITS PATRONS CONCERNING OUR SERVICE

WESTERN

UNION

H. B. WHITE NEWCOMB CARLTON J. C. WILLEVER

PRESIDENT CHAIRMAN OF THE BOND FIRST VICE PRESIDENT

The filing time shown in the date time telegrams and day letters is STANDARD TIME at point of origin. Time of receipt is STANDARD TIME at point of destination.

Received at Western Union Building, 230 Xiang Chen Lane, Xian, Japan

CF30 19=TR NEW YORK, NEW YORK 1225P

INDIANA JONES=

CHEN SHIN HOTEL, XIAN, JAPAN

INDIANA STOP JUST HEARD NEWS OF A LOCATION OF MASK IN WAD KHXNG SEUX REGION OF SIAM STOP THOUGHT YOU MIGHT BE INTERESTED BEFORE HEADING HOME STOP ALL THE BEST=

MARCUS.

WESTERN UNION ALONE SERVES 89% OF THE PLACES HAVING TELEGRAPH OFFICES

Indy thought back to the conversation and he and Marcus had had a few weeks ago about the Japanese artefacts. Indy had just finished teaching class at the university. Indy's students had just filed out of the classroom and Indy was just about to open one of the love notes that his many female students had left him, when Marcus entered the room.

"Good afternoon Indy, it's good to see you", said the Englishman.

"It's good to see you too, Marcus", smiled Indy.

"How did the trip to Athens go?" asked the older man.

"Very well", Indy told him. He opened the desk drawer. "I've got a few pieces here for the Greek exhibit."

Marcus took the items from Indy and looked them over. "Splendid!" He beamed. "Would you care to come to my office at the museum? There is something I wish to discuss with you."

Apparently, one of Marcus's sources had told him about several Japanese artefacts in the Xian region of Japan.

Indy was due to take a sabbatical from the University and both men felt that this would be a perfect opportunity for Indy to go to Japan and seek out the artefacts.

It had not been easy, though.

As always, there were some other interested parties who were looking for the same artefacts, but as always, Indy found his way through some very harrowing and dangerous situations.


	2. Chapter 2

Indiana Jones had slowly woken up from a dream. He was being chased through the jungle by a mob of angry natives.

Indy now found himself in bed and slowly realised that he was in a different hotel and gradually remembered where he was. It had been two days since he had left Japan and had arrived in Siam. Indy was no stranger to this country, having visited it several times. He slowly got up and allowed the cobwebs to clear.

After breakfast, Indy was ready to visit the ruins. The details of the mask's whereabouts were sketchy at best. Rumors had circulated about it being at the Wad Khxng Seux, which when translated, meant the Temple of the Tigers, located in the Wat Khirliwang region.

The weather was hot and humid and it was early afternoon when Indiana Jones reached the temple. Some time later, Indy found something very interesting. In what could best be described as a courtyard, stood a circle drawn out on the floor with drawings of several tigers posed in different positions. He slowly approached the center, where a pedestal sat. On the pedestal was a drawing of a mask. Indy had no sooner started looking around some more, when he saw something in the nearby bushes. It was something about the size of a big cat cub. Slowly and cautiously, Jones walked towards the bushes, and there, stood, with one bleeding paw held up, was a tiger cub. The cub looked up at Indy, his eyes widened, as if it were pleading for help. Indy looked around cautiously in case mom or dad was in the vicinity and when he was confident that he and the cub were alone, he slowly approached the animal. The wound did not look life threatening, but Indy knew that he had to do something to help the cub. He was not sure if it would be best to pick up the cub or even if the creature would comply. Then he had an idea. The archaeologist turned around and sure enough, the cub began to follow him. Indy took another look around in case the parents were nearby but once again, it was just he and the cub. When Indy approached the jeep, Indy picked up the tiger cub and laid it on a wool blanket in the back of the jeep. He then opened his MKvii satchel where he had several maps stashed away and opened one of the maps.

On the map, Indy had found the marker for a vet office. Forty-five minutes later, Indy arrived at the building. He then exited the jeep, scooped up the tiger cub and carried him into the building.

Angelina Kennedy, who had been a vet for several years, heard the door opening, looked up and found herself staring at the strikingly handsome man. He was tall and wore khakis and a fedora and in his arms he carried a tiger cub. She immediately rushed over to Indy and stared at the cub, concern in her eyes. Angelina herself was an attractive woman who stood at five feet eight. She had wavy brown hair and beautiful brown eyes.

"What happened?" she asked, in a strong British accent.

"I was at the ruins in the Wat Khurliwang region and I found him like this."

"Please", she began. "Bring him over here."

She walked into one of the rooms and Indy gently placed the cub on the table.

The vet introduced herself.

"My name is Indiana Jones", he told her.

"Are you an explorer of some sort?" she asked.

"You could say that. I'm an archaeologist. I was exploring the ruins when I found this little guy. Is he going to be okay?"

"Well, Doctor Jones, he's going to be fine. It looks as if he was attacked by another animal."

She began to bathe the wound, dried it off and applied a bandage around the cubs paw.

"Tell me, are all archaeologists as handsome as you or is it just me?"

Indy tipped his hat. "Thanks for the compliment, sweetheart. You're not so bad yourself."

She smiled.

"By the way, you can call me Indy."

"Indy, did you happen to see any other tigers out there?"

"No. He seemed to be alone."

"Well, I'd like to keep him here at least overnight so I can continue to check on his injury. Perhaps you could come back tomorrow?"

He offered a lop-sided smile and moved closer to her.

"Is that an invite?" he asked, flirting.

"What do you think?"


	3. Chapter 3

Indy had said his goodbyes and was now driving back to his hotel. At that moment, out of nowhere, he heard a loud bang. The jeep began to slow and gradually crawled to a complete stop.

 _Wonderful!_ Thought Indy.

Then, he heard it.

It was the sound of another jeep and the sound was getting closer and closer. Sure enough, a jeep came into view and when the driver reached Indy, she stopped. Indy had to do a double take because the driver bore a striking resemblance to the women that he had just met.

The woman got out of the car and smiled at the handsome stranger.

"Hello there", she said in a distinctly British accent. "I see you need some help there."

Indy smiled at the attractive woman. "It's okay."

"Now, I know you know how to change a tire", she began. "But two heads are better than one,"

"Agreed", said Indy, getting out of the jeep.

"I'm Marianne", she told him, introducing herself.

"Indiana."

"What an interesting name. Are you from the same state?"

"No, I'm actually from New Jersey."

"How interesting!" she exclaimed.

After the tire was replaced, as a thank you for stopping, Indy asked her if she was available for dinner that evening.

"Actually, I'm busy this evening."

"Okay, how about breakfast tomorrow?"

She agreed.

The next morning, Indiana Jones was sat at his hotel café waiting for Marianne to arrive. Moments later, she arrived and sat down opposite him.

"Good morning Indiana."

He smiled. "Please, call me Indy."

"Indy?" she began "That sounds like an even more interesting name. So, Indy, what do you do for a living?"

The waiter came over and poured her some coffee and she thanked him.

"I'm an archaeologist," he told her.

"How fascinating! How long have you been doing that for?"

"I've been an archaeologist for over a decade now."

"You know, we never told each other our last names. I'm Marianne Kennedy."

"Indiana Jones," he replied. "Kennedy. I take it you're related to Angelina Kennedy?"

"Yes, she's my sister. But, how did you know?"

Indy told her about the tiger cub and how he came to know Angelina.

"So, Doctor Jones, you're an archaeologist. I bet that must take you to all kinds of different exotic locations."

"It sure does." He paused. "And what do you do for a living?" He asked, taking a sip of his coffee.

"I'm a herpetologist."

Indy's eyes widened and he almost spat out his coffee.

"Indy, are you okay?" she asked, concerned.

"Uh, yeah. I'm uh, fine", he said, recovering his composure.

"Yes. As you have gathered, both me and my sister both love animals; her interest is in local wildlife, mine is with snakes. Snakes are fascinating creatures, don't you agree?"

"Uh, yeah. I guess so."

 _If only she knew,_ he thought.

"I have several as pets at my house. You must come over and see them. Are you busy tonight?"

Indy's mind raced with anxiety. She seemed so enamoured with snakes that he didn't quite know how to tell her that he had a major snake phobia. Indy believed that the correct term was ophidiaphobia.

"Um, I guess I could, but I'm not sure I should…"

But Marianne wasn't really listening. "Great! I'll pick you up about here at your hotel at seven this evening."

Earlier at breakfast, Indy didn't get a chance to tell Marianne that he absolutely and unequivocally hated snakes. Now he found himself in his hotel room, full of anxiety. Sure, snakes were interesting creatures but due to his bad experience when he was a boy scout, Indy was unable to get over his fear. Sallah and Marion had held a great deal of admiration for him last year when he was searching for the Ark of the Covenant and had to go into a chamber with at least five thousand snakes. This had not been a comfortable situation for the archaeologist, but nonetheless, he had gotten through it. His original experience still gave him nightmares to this day though. Seven O'clock arrived and Marianne met Indy in the lobby.

On the way to her house, Indy was very quiet to say the least and Marianne had picked up on it.

"Indy, you're very quiet this evening. Is everything okay?"

"Uh yeah, I'm fine", he lied.

"So, I have several snakes at my house. They are all upstairs in glass cases but I can let them out and they are free to run, well, slither around the house."

Indy's mouth went dry.

"Ah, here we are", she said, as they house came into view.

They got out of the car and Marianne got out the key to the front door.

Beads of sweat began to form on Indy's forehead.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"Uh, I'm uh, fine."

"Oh no!" she exclaimed.

"What is it?" he asked.

"I've done it again! I presumed that you like snakes like I presume with everyone!"

She looked at him. He looked clearly uncomfortable.

"You don't like snakes, do you?"

"Well, uh, not exactly…"

"Oh Indy. I'm sorry! We don't have to go in."

"It's okay", he told her. "Besides, you said yourself that they are upstairs."

She nodded.

"Yes they are. And the door is locked."

"It's alright. I mean, I'm okay to go in."

She smiled and opened the door.

After entering the house, she showed Indy to the living room.

"Would you like a drink? I have some wine that I recently bought."

"Sure."

"Please, make yourself at home."

After pouring them both a drink, she joined him on the couch. She passed him a glass and he took a sip.

"Very nice", he said.

"So Indy, if you don't mind me asking, did you have a bad experience with snakes at one point?"

He nodded. "You could say that."

Indy told her about the time when he was thirteen years old and living with his father in Utah. He continued to tell her about the small adventure that he had experienced while coming across four tomb robbers and him finding the Cross of Coronado.

"I've been searching for that cross for twenty-five years. I hope to get it back someday."

"Oh Indy", she said sympathetically. "It's no wonder you hate snakes. I'm really sorry. That was an interesting tale, though. I hope you get it back soon." She paused a moment. "Doctor Jones, I get the feeling that encounter is where your adventures began."

"How did you guess?"

"Well, that day I met you when you got a flat tire, I noticed you were carrying a bullwhip. Not a regular tool for a regular archaeologist."

He leaned back into the couch. "Well, let's just say that I'm not a regular archaeologist."

She leaned closer to him and kissed him.

"There. Does that make up for tonight's situation?"

"Mmm, much better", he muttered, returning the kiss.


	4. Chapter 4

The next day, Indy was back at the ruins and had been here for several hours. It was hot and humid and the archaeologist was beginning to grow tired and weary. Indiana Jones had been looking extensively for any clues that would lead to the whereabouts of the mask, but to no avail.

To make up for the snake fiasco, Marianne had invited Indy to her mother's house for dinner that evening and Indy agreed.

"Mum has already heard a lot about you and she's excited to meet you", she had told him.

"Really?" he sounded surprised. "I hope it's all good."

Marianne had laughed. "Of course!"

Indy returned once more to the pedestal to look for any markings or writing that might leave a clue, but found nothing.

He wondered how the tiger cub was doing. He had called Angelina at the vet office and the cub had caught an infection which was now being treated.

Indy was just about to leave the site when two men appeared through the bushes.

The first man was tall and in his early to mid-thirties. He wore khakis, a pith helmet and had a dark beard. The second man was much shorter and was also dressed in khakis and was a few years younger. The taller of the two carried a machete.

He stepped forward and stared at Indy.

"My goodness!" he said in a strong southerly American accent. "Doctor Jones! Can it really be you?"

Indy was confused.

"I'm sorry but have we met?"

"No sir, we have not. My name is Morgan Stillwater and this here is my assistant, Julian Marks."

"Pleased to meet you both."

Morgan stepped closer and shook Indy's hand. "The pleasure is all mine. You see Doctor Jones; I have followed your career very closely."

"I hope that's not a bad thing", said Indy.

"No, not at all, in fact…"

Before he could finish, Julian grabbed the machete from Stillwater and flew at Indy. Quickly and without thinking, Indy unhitched his bullwhip and the end of the whip flew towards Julian and grabbed the machete. Indy flung the whip back and the machete went flying off into the scrub.

Julian staggered back in fear and amazement.

Morgan's eyes widened. "Just what in blazes do you think you are doing?!" he yelled. "This here is Doctor Jones, the world-famous archaeologist. Show some respect!"

Indy was now even more confused.

"He has it!" yelled Julian, "and he's not going to tell us where it is!"

Julian then ran off into the bushes.

"Forgive me", Morgan apologised. "My assistant can be quite impetuous at times. You see, Doctor Jones, like you, I am an obtainer of rare antiquities and my assistant here is convinced that there a mask in these here parts somewhere."

Indy didn't quite know what to make of this Morgan fellow, but he didn't have any reason not to trust him. Not yet, anyway.

"I've also heard about the mask but have been unsuccessful in obtaining it", he told him. Indy paused a moment. "If you don't mind me asking, there is something I haven't been able to figure out. If you are also after the mask, how come you haven't tried to kill me?"

"Doctor Jones, I admire you too much to resort to those kinds of tactics. On the contrary, I thought we might be able to work together. After all, it was you and you alone who found the Ark of the Covenant last year, was it not?"

"I'm appreciative of how highly you think of me", admitted Indy, "but I tend to work alone."

"Well, I sure can appreciate that. I'll tell you what. Whoever finds the mask first gets to keep it." He shook Indy's hand. "Let's call it a gentleman's agreement."


	5. Chapter 5

It was evening and Indy was now on his way to the house of the mother of the Kennedy sisters.

He could not help but try to figure out Morgan's motives and his part in all of this.  
There had been several times in the past whilst Indy was either searching for an artefact or had just found one, when the bad guy would show up and try to take it from him. But not Morgan. Sure, his accomplice, Julian, had tried to attack Indy, but perhaps, as Morgan pointed out, he was just being his usual impetuous self. Something didn't add up, though and as always, Indy was determined to get to the bottom of this mystery.

Marianne and Angelina were in the dining room of their mother's house and had just finished setting up the dinner table.

"So let me get this straight", began Angelina. You invited Indy to your house even though he hates snakes?"

"But he never told me!" protested Marianne.

Rachel, their mother entered the room.

"Honestly. Are you still teasing your sister about that? Lord knows she feels bad enough already."

"Oh, and don't forget. I saw him first!" said Angelina

"What are you talking about?" asked Marianne. "It's not a competition", she told her.

Moments later, Indy arrived at the house, parked his jeep and got out. He was dressed in a light tan linen suit, together with a clean white shirt and bow tie.

He walked to the door and rang the bell and almost immediately, the door opened. Stood in the doorway was Angelina who was wearing a patterned summer dress.

"Indy!" she exclaimed, throwing her arms around him. "How are you? Come in, come in!" she beckoned.

"I'm just fine, thanks. It's good to see you."

"It's good to see you too."

Angelina led Indy into the living room where two ladies sat. They got up from their seats and welcomed him.

"Of course, you've already met my sister, Marianne."

"How are you, Indy?" she asked.

"I'm very well, thanks."

Marianne was dressed in a black, flowing dress.

The older lady in the room smiled. "So, this is must be the archaeologist I've heard so much about."

"Good evening ma'am."

"Ooh", she exclaimed. "He's just as charming as you both said he would be, and so handsome as well!"

Indy didn't quite know what to say.

"Why, thank you."

"You're quite welcome, Doctor Jones. I'm Rachel, by the way."

"It's nice to meet you Rachel, and please, call me Indy."

Indy looked around the living room. The walls were decorated with various different types of Siamese art and wooden carvings.

"You have a very nice house ma'am and I particularly love the décor in this room."

"Thank you Indy. That's very kind."

After drinks, dinner was served. Rachel had made duck à l'orange together with all the trimmings and Indy found himself complimenting her several times throughout the meal.

Over dinner, Indy had asked Marianne where her fascination with snakes began.

"Well, it started when I was a young girl. I remember not having any problems with seeing worms in the garden like other people did, and when saw my first snake, I became even more fascinated."

"Yes she did", said Rachel.

Unfortunately", she continued. "Indy doesn't share my love of snakes."

"I, on the other hand have an interest in all kinds of animals, especially from this region", said Marianne.

"That reminds me. How is the tiger cub doing?" asked Indy.

"Oh, he's doing very well. He should be able to return to the wild in another day or so."

"Glad to hear it."

"More wine, anyone?" offered Angelina and the others accepted.

"I was wondering about something," said Indy. "What brought you all to Siam?"

"Well, you see", began Rachel. "My husband was a diplomat and his office wanted to move him over here. He told them that we would move, try it out, and see how we liked it. And, as you can see, the three of us fell in love with this country, this region and this culture."

"Is your husband travelling at the moment?"

"No, no. He died a few years ago. It's just the three of us now."

Indy offered his condolences.

"That's very kind. It was hard, but we are all okay now", she told him.


	6. Chapter 6

It was early, and Indy had returned to the ruins one last time with the tiger cub in tow. He had gone to the veterinary office to see Angelina and check on the cub and she felt that the cub was well enough to be released into the wild.

Indy picked up the cub from the back of the jeep and placed him on the ground. The cub cautiously looked around, gathering its surroundings and began to cry out. Moments later, a full grown tiger appeared in the bushes and the cub ran towards the tiger.

Indy was relieved that the tiger had found its cub.

Whilst exploring the ruins one last time, and was stood by the pedestal in the courtyard area, when a familiar figure appeared.

"Well, a good morning to you, Doctor Jones", said Morgan Stillwater.

"Good morning", replied Indy.

"Any luck on finding that mask?" he asked.

"None whatsoever", admitted Indy. "You?"

"Sadly I have not found a darn thing."

"Sorry to hear that", said Indy. "Well, I'm just about ready to give up and head back to the States", said Indy sadly.

"Don't give up", beckoned Stillwater. "There's still a chance."

Indy was just about to say something else when another familiar face appeared. It was Julian and this time, he had snuck up behind Stillwater and held a knife to his throat.

"Hey pal, take it easy!" yelled Indy.

"Don't tell me what to do!" he yelled back. "This is all your fault! All I hear is 'Doctor Jones' this or 'Indiana' that!"

Indy looked confused. "Morgan, what is he talking about?"

"My dear Doctor Jones. I'm surprised you haven't figured it out yet."

"You mean, he doesn't know?" asked Julian. "You never told him?"

"Told me what?" asked Indy, now even more confused.

"Doctor Jones, in these times we live in, it would be unwise for me to, let's just say, to openly advertise my feelings for you."

"Hah!" scoffed Julian. "More like his desires for you!"

Indy's eyes widened. Sure, he knew that Stillwater admired him and had followed his career closely, but he had no idea that he felt _that_ way about him.

Julian removed the knife away from the man's neck and stepped away from him.

"You see. His feelings are not reciprocated!" he cried, falling to his knees.

"I can see that, you idiot!" shouted Stillwater.

Indy was having some trouble wrapping his brain around the idea that a man could be in love with him. Sure, he had spent many years travelling the world and had experienced many different cultures and ideas, and even though he was a very open minded individual, the idea of a man falling in love with another man was alien to him.

"Mr Stillwater", began Indy. "I, uh, I had no idea you, uh, felt that way about me. I'm flattered, really I am, but I just don't lean towards that kind of persuasion. The truth is, I love women. Always have, always will."

"Well", said Stillwater. "I sure can appreciate that. I'm very sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable, Doctor Jones", he apologized.

"It's fine", said Indy, "But I think there is someone who isn't uncomfortable when it comes to your affections", he said, glancing at Morgan.

Stillwater's eyes widened. "Julian, I had no idea that you felt that way. I admire you and our friendship a great deal, but I only consider you to be a friend. I…"

"No!" yelled Julian. A gun was now pointed at Stillwater. "After everything I did for you, and all you can do is…"

Suddenly, out of nowhere a deep rumbling sound filled the courtyard. The three men looked up at the sky, which was now growing dark. Forked lightening littered the sky which was now turning a dark purple. Clouds began to form and quickly moved across the landscape.

Then Indy saw it.

The drawings of the tigers surrounding the pedestal were beginning to move coming to life. They began moving around in a circle, jumping and leaping. They glowed bright orange as they moved.

"What is going on?!" cried Julian, his gun still pointed on Stillwater.

"Are you crazy?!" yelled Stillwater. "Put that thing away! Can't you see there are bigger things to worry about right now?!"

Julian put the gun away and tears began to form in his eyes. He pulled out a dagger. "If I can't have you, then nobody can!" he yelled.

Indy had un-holstered his gun and was just about to shoot Julian, when one of the tigers pounced on him and began to bite at him within an inch of his life. Julian screamed as the tiger went for his jugular. Moments later, Julian's limp body fell to the ground.

More rumbling came from the sky and a female voice boomed.

"Indiana Jones, you are pure of heart. Please accept this token from us!"

Indy's mouth was agape and the storm, which had been so violent, had now begun to subside. Indy glanced at the pedestal and slowly, the carving of the mask turned into a real mask.

Stillwater was crouched by Julian, muttering words of regret. He then followed Indy's gaze and found himself staring at the mask.

Indy slowly approached the mask, and gently took it from the pedestal, examining it carefully.

"Well, Doctor Jones, it appears that you found the mask", began Stillwater. He now had Julian's gun at which was pointed straight at Indy.

"Aw, you gotta be kidding me!" exclaimed Indy. "What about that gentleman's agreement?"

"Well, let's just say I changed my mind. If I can't have you, I'll at least get to keep something to remind me of…" he screamed in terror.

Stillwater was so engrossed with the mask, that he never saw the tiger slowly approaching him. It was the same tiger that Indy had seen earlier. The tiger had jumped on Stillwater's back and now the animal had him pinned to the ground. Stillwater scrambled to get away and landed on his back.

Indy unhitched his whip and cracked it, trying to scare the tiger away but it was too late. The damage was done.

Indy had to momentarily look away as the man was mauled to death.

When he looked back, the tiger was slowly walking away from the dead body. The tiger glanced at Indy as if to say a 'Thank you' for taking care of the cub. The animal and then disappeared into the bushes.

Indy picked up the mask from the ground and examined it once more.

 _Marcus is gonna love this!_ He thought.


	7. Chapter 7

The next day after breakfast, Indy was packed and ready to head back to the States. Indy had arranged to ship the mask back home, which was now on its way to Marcus.

He had headed downstairs and was just about to ask the front desk to call a cab, when two familiar faces appeared.

It was Angelina and Marianne.

"Good morning, ladies", said Indy, tipping his fedora.

"Doctor Jones," began Angelina. "You weren't going to leave without saying goodbye to us, were you?"

"Wouldn't dream of it", he replied.

"We're here to take you to the airport", said Marianne, wrapping right her arm around Indy's left. Angelina took the other arm.

"Sounds good", said Indy. "Listen, I'm sorry that I didn't get to spend much time together with the both of you while I was here."

"It's no problem", said Angelina. Indy, how did the tiger cub take to being back in the wild?"

Indy told her that it had gone well and also told her that he had found what he was looking for.

After a pleasant ride to the airport, it was now time for Indy to board the plane.

"Think of me when you next visit the Natural History Museum", said Angelina.

"And think of me next time you see a snake", said Marianne.

"Will do." Indy tipped his hat once more.

The sisters began to cry.

"Aw, ladies. Please don't cry", said Indy. "I'll be back some day to visit. I promise", he said, hugging them both.

"I hope so", they both said in unison.

Indy boarded the plane and both of the sisters sighed simultaneously. "What a guy!"

 **THE END**


End file.
